


Siren Song

by Rushlight



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-10
Updated: 2002-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushlight/pseuds/Rushlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex explore the nature of innocence,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Beth, amy, Tiggy, Jessica, and Moriavis for giving this story a pre-posting read-through, and for helping to calm my new-fandom jitters. I was completely overwhelmed by the response to my request for help in previewing this fic. :) Thanks, guys! 

## Siren Song

by Rushlight

<http://www.slashcity.org/~rushlight>

* * *

Category: First-Time, Angst, PWP 

Rating: NC-17 

Summary: Clark and Lex explore the nature of innocence. 

Author's 

Feedback: Yes, please! This is the first story I've ever written in this fandom, so I would very much appreciate hearing any comments (positive or negative!) you may have. Liked my characterizations? Thought they were horrendously awful? Please tell me! It's the only way I'll learn.... 

* * *

Siren Song  
by, Rushlight 

There was something seductive about innocence that Lex had never really questioned his attraction to. 

It was something that just did not find its way often into Lex's world, and perhaps it was that very rarity that made it seem so exotic to him. So easy to rationalize its allure in places like Metropolis, where the hot lights and garish halls of the nightclubs brought the concept of corruption to a fine art, places filled with pounding bass rhythms and an unending array of pretty colored pills, bought for the price of a promise or a payoff or a quick fuck. Places where anything -- absolutely anything -- was for sale. 

Even innocence. 

He watched with carefully disguised admiration while Clark leaned over the pool table to make his next shot. It was warm for springtime in Kansas, and the castle was never very good at maintaining a comfortable temperature at the best of times. A thin layer of sweat beaded at the back of Clark's neck, making Lex thirsty, and he drank a long pull from his bottled water as he moved around the end of the table. 

Clark glanced up at him with a wide smile, looking faintly mischievous. He was wearing khaki pants today, and a thin red T-shirt that clung to the muscles of his back and chest, groping him with almost obscene decadence. It was enough to make Lex wish they lived someplace that had summer year-round, despite his own particular aversion to excessive temperatures. 

"Your game's improving," he commented, leaning one hip against the table at Clark's side. The position gave him a bird's-eye view of Clark's ass, which was molded nicely under the fabric of his khakis where he leaned over the table's edge. Never let it be said that Lex was one to pass up an opportunity to discreetly ogle when one was presented to him. 

Clark's lips twitched in a smile that Lex would have considered flirtatious if this had been anyone else. "What can I say? You're a good teacher, Lex." 

And that could be taken in so many ways. Clark turned his attention back to the table again, eyes narrowing in concentration, and Lex watched with interest as he lined up his next shot. 

Clark was an enigma on a number of levels. When Lex had first met him, the attraction had been instantaneous and supremely visceral; after all, here was innocence personified, wrapped up in the pretty pretty package of a virgin Kansas farmboy. But this wasn't Metropolis, where he could purchase what he wanted for the price of a new car or a college scholarship. There were different rules here, different ways of doing things. He had to adapt, if he wanted to fit into Clark's world. 

But truth be told, Clark Kent was completely outside of Lex's experience. Never mind that he seemed to make a habit of saving Lex's life on a semi-regular basis. After that initial encounter, things had... changed. It came as a surprise to find that he actually _liked_ Clark. That wasn't something he'd expected, and he still wasn't sure quite how to deal with it. Lex didn't like very many people. It was his natural inclination to _possess_ whenever he decided he wanted something -- and damn the consequences -- but that instinct was warring now with this new feeling, the one that urged him to protect, to share. To yield. 

When Lex looked at Clark, he _wanted_. 

And that at least was familiar. Maybe there was something wrong with Lex that he couldn't stop seeing the world as an endless stream of business acquisitions, either for future profit or personal pleasure. The thought made him angry sometimes, mainly because it had never occurred to him to wonder about it before he'd met Clark. 

Clark who, innocent as he was, had certain undeniable darknesses of his own. 

Clark chortled softly as he sank the final ball into the corner pocket, and Lex smiled, automatically turning off his current train of thought and concentrating on the business at hand. Clark looked... happy today. Relaxed in a way that he didn't seem able to manage around anyone else. Lex wondered at that sometimes, wondered if maybe Clark felt some degree of the connection Lex felt whenever he was around him. 

It was a good look for him. It made Lex want to do everything in his power to make sure that Clark looked just that happy, as often as possible. 

And it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy letting Clark win, every once in a while. 

The grin Clark favored him with was triumphant as he straightened up from the table. Despite Lex's proximity, he didn't move away, and Lex found himself noticing the soft flecks of blue in his eyes for the very first time. 

For a moment, Clark's smile faltered, and he looked uncertain as he met Lex's gaze. Ah, so he _had_ noticed how close Lex was standing. The kind thing to do would be to back off, to give him some space, but Lex wasn't in the habit of making things easy on people. 

Least of all himself. 

"That was a good game," he commented, running a finger over the condensation that had gathered on the neck of the bottle he still held in his hand. And yes, there went Clark's eyes, right on cue, dropping down to watch him. Lex almost believed he could feel a subtle shift in the temperature of the air when Clark's cheeks colored, a delicate flush that spread upward from his collar and back toward his ears. Almost undetectable, unless you were watching for it. 

Lex was. 

And even Clark's confusion was attractive, in a delightfully virginal way. Lex knew Clark was attracted to him, even if he was constantly running after the Lang girl like a greyhound chasing the proverbial mechanical rabbit. Devotion thrown in the face of the unobtainable, and maybe that was the thing that had attracted him to her from the outset. Maybe it was what had initially attracted him to Lex, too, even if Lex wasn't as unobtainable as he may have at first appeared. 

Lex was, in fact, sublimely obtainable. For the right price. 

As, he was beginning to suspect, was Clark. 

And that was the point of all these long months, wasn't it? All the looks, the gifts, the carefully phrased invitations disguised as by-play between them. Lex had a mission -- secrets and suspicions of enigmatic connection aside -- and that mission was The Seduction of Clark Kent. 

Maybe, finally, it was time for him to reap the rewards of his patience. 

He cast a carefully measured glance up from under his lashes, judging the precise moment when Clark was about to step away. "Do you want to kiss me, Clark?" 

Such perfect startlement in those clear eyes, a deeper flush rising in his cheeks that made Lex's throat tighten in sudden need. Clark stared at him for a long moment before dropping his gaze away. 

"Is it that obvious?" Clark asked, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that he'd been so transparent. 

Lex smiled. "A little." He reached out to touch Clark's arm briefly, wanting to reassure before second thoughts had a chance to appear. Had he _ever_ been this young? "It's okay, Clark. You don't have to be embarrassed about it." 

That brought Clark's eyes up to meet his again. "You mean you...?" 

God, he was so beautifully shy. Lex nodded. "Ever since I first saw you," he said seriously, letting Clark make of that what he would. Clark's eyes widened with sudden heat, holding Lex's gaze, and his tongue flickered out to moisten his lips. 

Lex wouldn't get a more obvious invitation if he waited a lifetime for it. Setting his water down onto the pool table, he leaned in to brush his lips over Clark's, just barely skating the surface of his skin. Clark's breath was warm against Lex's face, and he made a low sound in the back of his throat as he leaned forward, opening his mouth for Lex's tongue. 

Lex had spent a lot of time imagining this first kiss, but still there was a feeling of novelty to it, of quiet triumph. Clark's mouth was hot and wet and endearingly clumsy as it moved against his, and Lex cupped a hand over the back of his neck to hold him steady as he stroked his tongue inside. 

Beautiful. Clark's tongue licked at his, uncertainly at first but then with growing confidence, the sheer enthusiasm of it taking Lex's breath away. Clark had very obviously never kissed anyone before -- not like this -- but there was no hesitation in him at all as he leaned forward, settling one hand tentatively on the curve of Lex's waist. 

Lex could teach him... so many things. Such artless enthusiasm had to be rewarded. He reached out to slide the backs of his fingers over Clark's stomach, noting the sudden tensing of the muscles there with a small smile. 

"Is this what you want?" he asked, keeping his voice soft. Not wanting to startle. He smiled when Clark's breath caught, eyes turning wide and unfocused as they flickered up to meet his. 

"I--" Clark closed his eyes and let out his breath in a hard sigh, tipping his head forward slightly. Did he even know what men did together beyond kissing? Lex would be willing to guess that Homosexuality 101 wasn't a course that was taught in Smallvillian schools, however metaphorically. 

Lex dropped his fingers down to brush over the front of Clark's pants, feeling the hardening flesh between those deliciously long legs. So eager, despite his apparently farm-bred shyness. So delightfully tentative, and needful, and _god_ , why had he waited this long? Lex had a feeling he could have made a move long before now, and Clark wouldn't have turned him down. 

"It's okay to admit it feels good," he said, leaning in to kiss Clark again. And yes, he _was_ pushing, just a little, but who on earth could blame him? Clark looked truly beautiful like this, struggling with emotions and feelings he obviously didn't have any experience in dealing with. Lex slid his palm up the length of him, molding to the shape of him through the fabric of his pants. So _warm_. 

"Lex...." Clark looked up at him, moistening his lips again. He looked... hungry. 

For Lex. 

It was far, far too much for Lex to resist, even if he'd wanted to. So easy to unzip Clark's pants and slide a hand inside, closing long fingers around the hard length of his erection. Clark moaned, the sound almost pained in the sheer raw _need_ of it, and Lex licked his lips, tightening his grip possessively. It was intoxicating, knowing that no one had ever touched Clark here before. Lex was the _first_. 

"Have you ever had sex with another guy before?" Lex asked him, bending in to lick at Clark's ear. And of course he _knew_ the answer to that, but he wanted to hear it anyway. 

"N-no." Clark shuddered against him. He was panting now, pressing his hips forward into Lex's hand. "No. Not with... not with anyone...." 

Lex sighed and maneuvered back against the wall behind the pool table, urging Clark to lean forward against him, fitting easily between his thighs. It occurred to him that he'd seduced a lot of beautiful virgin boys in the past -- that was pure Luthor arrogance, wanting to be first at everything -- but none of them had ever been as _interesting_ as Clark. 

Nothing ever held Lex's interest for very long; it was the curse of the ridiculously wealthy, he'd always been told. But Clark.... What Lex wanted from Clark was more than just the usual conquest, more than just his virgin ass. There was _something_ about Clark that drew him in, something more than wide eyes and soft skin and a propensity toward heroism that would put Warrior Angel himself to shame. 

Lex wanted it all. 

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, sliding his other hand down Clark's back to pull him closer. So comfortable, the way they fit together. He nipped lightly at Clark's ear, breathing hard across his skin. "So sexy." 

Clark followed his direction with just the barest of whimpers, shuddering when Lex slid a thumb over the end of his already-weeping cock. Such a hard body, heat and motion chained by the strength of irresistible need. Lex bit down into Clark's shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of him, loving the feel of being enveloped as Clark leaned forward to brace his forearms against the wall on either side of Lex's shoulders. 

Lex jacked him slowly, drawing it out, gentling him with soft caresses down his back and sides. Clark nuzzled in against his neck and moaned for him, mouthing wetly at his skin, and Lex was _flying_ now, knowing that he was the first one to ever make Clark feel this way. 

Clark was saying his name over and over now, long and low, and the sound of it made Lex feel wild inside, forcing him to consciously restrain himself from thrusting forward against the heat of Clark's body. This was about Clark, about Clark's first time, and Lex wanted to make it good for him. He kissed the side of Clark's face, biting lightly at his ear. 

"Say my name again," he whispered, mouthing at the side of Clark's face. God, he could eat this boy alive. "I love the way you sound when you say it...." 

Clark obeyed him, voice catching, and he was thrusting into Lex's fist now, shyness falling away from him in near-visible tatters as he completely lost himself in the pleasure of it. He was leaking steadily now, and he felt so _hot_ in Lex's hand, the slow, needful movements of him pressing Lex back rhythmically against the wall, nearly smothering him. This wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Ah god, Clark, I can smell you...." He smiled at the strangled sound Clark made in response, struggling to draw in his own breath. Apparently dirty talk during sex was as big a turn-on for Clark as it was for Lex himself. Drawing in a breath, he whispered, "Fuck my fist, Clark. Come on, _fuck_ it...." 

Clark was _gone_ now, biting at his neck and thrusting, shaking convulsively as Lex's other hand smoothed over his sweat-drenched back. He was so _close_ \-- Jonathan Kent himself could walk into the room right now and Clark wouldn't be able to make himself stop. The thought made Lex's smile twist, and he was struck by the sudden temptation to let go, to back away, to keep Clark hovering on that precipice for hours. Begging. 

But this was Clark's first time. The odd protectiveness that came with that thought was a new experience for Lex, but he didn't question it as he firmed his grip still further, giving Clark a nice, tight channel to fuck into. God, Clark was the sexiest creature he'd ever seen, hard muscles and beauty and seductive grace caught up in the rhythm of sex. 

And finally Clark came with a shuddering groan, burying his face against the side of Lex's neck and shaking, shaking. Lex held him tightly, kissing the side of his face as he eased him slowly down from the edge. God, he was beautiful. 

Clark didn't stop shaking, and Lex's own arousal was becoming almost painful. He slowly withdrew his hand from Clark's pants and wiped it off on the front of Clark's shirt, too caught up in the moment to worry about the future deniability of their actions. The air was thick with the scents of sweat and sex and innocence lost, and Clark was petting Lex's sides now with both hands, still not looking up from where his face was buried against Lex's neck. 

_Mine,_ Lex thought, and there was a sort of vindictive triumph in the word. 

He laced his fingers into the sweaty hair at the back of Clark's neck and pulled back gently yet firmly, angling in to kiss his mouth, stroking in deep with his tongue. Clark moaned low in his throat, still boneless against him, and submitted to the kiss with a vaguely shell-shocked air. Lex knew suddenly that Clark would give him anything right now, do anything, out of sheer stunned gratitude. He caressed Clark's cheek with one finger and looked up into heavy-lidded eyes. So beautiful, so sexy, and oh god, so _his_. 

He slowly put pressure on the hand resting on Clark's shoulder, holding Clark's gaze steadily, and after a moment Clark seemed to understand. Panic flashed across his eyes for a moment, but Lex didn't back down, and after a moment Clark complied, sinking slowly down to his knees in front of him. Grateful angel, so very willing -- his sense of inherent honor wouldn't let him leave Lex hanging now, not after what Lex had just done for him. 

A part of Lex rebelled against taking advantage of Clark's innocence this way, but he squashed the voice with an effort. This was a business transaction, pure and simple, with no extraneous emotions involved. Wasn't it? He stroked his fingers across Clark's cheek again, lingering across his lower lip, and shoved the voices away. Clark was staring up him, looking a little overwhelmed, a little nervous, and still very much turned on. 

Mysteries of enigmatic connection be damned. 

Unbuckling his belt one-handed, Lex braced Clark's chin with the other, stroking slowly down the sweat-sheened line of his throat. Such a beautiful, beautiful boy, sweating and sated and on his _knees_ in front of him. Lex bit back a moan as he freed his erection from the confines of his clothes. 

Clark's eyes widened when he saw Lex's cock bared in front of him, nostrils flaring in what looked like honest panic, but Lex tightened the hand under his chin, drawing his attention upwards. "It's okay, Clark," he murmured, and Clark relaxed slightly, looking up into his eyes. Lex steadied the base of his erection with one hand and pulled down on Clark's lower lip with the thumb of the other, urging his mouth to open. "It's okay," he said again, and Clark's eyes closed with a small sigh as he parted his lips, giving Lex permission to proceed. 

Shocking wet heat that took his breath away, and Lex bit hard at his lower lip as he slid into Clark's mouth, cupping Clark's face in both hands. Ah, _god_. Lex leaned his head back against the wall, panting, and stroked a thumb up Clark's cheek as Clark's lips closed around him, drawing him in. Another near unbearable moment of hesitation, and then Clark began to suck, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

"That's it, Clark," Lex sighed, petting one hand back over Clark's hair. So beautiful. He coached Clark softly, telling him how hard to suck, how to use his tongue, and after a while Clark settled into the rhythm of it, bracing himself with his hands against the wall to either side of Lex's thighs as Lex fucked his mouth. 

Clark's eyes were wide and glistening as they gazed up at him, looking so damnably _startled_ , and Lex had to fight the urge to sink his hands into Clark's shoulders to hold him steady and just _take_ him, virgin mouth be damned. But this was Clark's first time, so Lex gentled his movements with an effort, not wanting to scare him too much, not wanting to frighten him away. 

He cupped one hand over the back of Clark's neck and pushed forward, hissing as he felt the back of Clark's throat press up hot and slick against the head of his cock. _God_. Clark's eyes widened perceptibly in sudden panic, rebelling against the unfamiliar feeling, and Lex gentled him with an effort, petting slowly at the side of his face in a silent plea for him to calm. 

Another slow thrust, and Clark started to pull away, shaking, but Lex tightened the hand cupped over the back of his neck, urging him to still. Clark stared up at him, obviously anxious but still trusting him, wanting to please him, and Lex pressed forward again, sinking forward into the tight channel of his throat with a quiet sigh. 

He could feel the tension singing through Clark's body, radiating out from him in all the places Lex's hands were touching him, but he didn't pull away. His eyes were locked on Lex's, huge and near-panicked as he fought for breath, but Lex didn't loosen his grip as he pulled out, then pushed in again one more time, so gentle, not wanting to hurt him, not wanting to do anything to hurt this beautiful boy. It was so blessedly tight in there, so hot, so _wet_ , and he snapped his hips forward one last time with a low cry -- too rough, he noted absently -- and keened low in his throat as he pumped his release into Clark's mouth. 

He sank back against the wall with a snuffling sigh, petting at Clark's head while he slowly withdrew. Clark was staring up at him, still shaking, and Lex felt a sudden stab of guilt as he tucked himself away. It had been too rough, maybe, for Clark's first time, but who the hell could blame him? God, that _mouth_.... 

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching Clark's mouth again briefly. Clark ran his tongue hesitantly over his lower lip, looking unsure. 

Damage control time. 

Lex sank down onto the floor in front of Clark and pulled him close, feeling relieved when Clark leaned forward against him, burrowing in against his chest. Lex wrapped his arms around him, stroking the back of his neck and nuzzling in low against his ear. This was new, too -- this desire to hold, to comfort. To reassure. He was getting soft. 

His father would be amused. 

"I'm okay," Clark whispered, clinging hard with both arms around Lex's waist. He nuzzled up underneath Lex's chin and sighed. 

And despite the novelty of it, Lex gave in to the urge to just hold him, smoothing one hand possessively over the back of his neck. A beautiful boy, yes, but he was stronger than he looked. Innocent but not naive, and there was a vital difference there that Lex was missing somehow, lost somewhere in the spreading haze of the afterglow that shivered through him. 

"You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to," Clark said unexpectedly then, and damn it, was Clark reassuring _him_? Lex pulled back to look at him, feeling suddenly unsure just which of them was in control. 

Who had been seducing whom here? 

Wide, bright eyes blinked up at him, looking far too solemn for someone who'd just had his very first sexual experience. Innocent, yes, but too clever by far, at least where it came to understanding Lex. That thought triggered all kinds of self-protective impulses in Lex's mind, warning him to back away, to shut it down, to get out of this situation while he still could. 

Even as a part of him wondered if it wasn't already too late. 

"I'm not a very nice person," he said, without knowing quite what he meant by it. He couldn't help feeling that he'd gotten more than he'd bargained for with this one. Because this was more than sex, more than bodies, even though his experience didn't provide him with an alternative explanation for what the fuck it _was_. 

But Clark only smiled at him, reaching out to touch his face. "It's all right, Lex," he said, as if he understood exactly what Lex meant regardless. And maybe, in some weird way, it _was_. 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to hold onto this, for just a little while longer. 

Clark looked up at him through lidded eyes and smiled softly, shyly, looking flushed and rumpled and oddly at peace with the world. His lips were still wet, and Lex couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss him. Such warm, soft lips, so open and yielding. 

Lex could lose himself right here, agendas and secrets and instincts of self-preservation be damned. 

Since when had he ever been one to turn down a challenge, anyway? 

~End  
6/6/02 


End file.
